


夜

by AGANkkk



Category: TOKENRANBU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGANkkk/pseuds/AGANkkk





	夜

【小龙般若】夜

大般若长光将西装搭在半挽着酒红色衬衫的手肘上，写字楼的玻璃门缓缓而开，一辆低调的suv驶近。车窗降下，他拉开门坐上副驾驶，定神回头，小龙景光一边打着方向盘，抽空朝他一笑，“好久不见。”

“出差三周。”大般若也打趣道，“这么想我吗？”

“是啊，特别想呢。”城市灯火纷繁明亮，倒是不难看清小龙的表情，“这么晚才出来……”借着红灯的空当他凑近大般若，淡淡酒气萦绕，“你喝酒了。”

“毕竟是大项目，结束后就庆祝了一下。”热气打在被空调吹得微凉的皮肤上，多少感到不适应的大般若微微偏了偏头，抬手揉揉年轻人的金发，“先好好开车。”

开进自家的小车库时，车稳稳地停了下来，小龙却没有起身的意思，揽住了恋人，贴着他的额头道，“这段时间挺想你的。”

“这不是回来了吗。”小自己五六岁的恋人，独处时偶有的孩子气也很可爱，大般若心下想着便抚上小龙的脸，在唇上落下一吻，却并没有立即退回——相恋已久，自然已然深知对方的性子。不出所料，小龙揽着自己脖子的手开始下移，在黑暗中寻到大般若的手握住，扣紧。与此同时，小龙追着大般若的唇齿流连，含着他的薄唇时而咬一下，却始终没用力，随后将自己的舌尖探入，在纠缠着大般若的舌尖后，紧贴着他的上颚一寸一寸缓慢游移。小龙吃过的薄荷糖味道清冽，与香醇浓郁的红酒味碰撞，他几近贪婪地在大般若口中掠夺，从空气到流泛在彼此唇齿间的混合香气。

到底有三周多不曾有这样的温存，本是习惯的小龙不错的吻技，这时也让大般若微微一热。彼此分开时的略微凌乱的双重喘息，与湿润的艳红舌尖一起，给夜色添了几分旖旎。

“大般若。”小龙用有些不稳的声音唤了声恋人，金发下雪青色的双眼在暗色中也清晰透亮。

“没关系的。”未等小龙再开口大般若便表了态，小龙也清楚这是默许和认同，便和大般若一起到了更宽敞的后座，不忘顺手开了昏暗的小夜灯。

“好久没见，想看你的脸。”小龙直白地说道，一手垫在大般若脑后，把人抵在车窗边，靠近大般若薄红的耳尖——如果不是酒精与久别的作用决然不会轻易如此。大般若的耳骨夹在薄红的衬托下，银光异常耀眼和色气，小龙用唇齿舔舐时，不忘照顾着耳垂，舌尖在耳廓掠过一圈，齿尖连带着耳骨夹一起再继续研磨，将温热气息一股一股地往大般若耳边送，感受着恋人轻轻起伏的胸膛。

这时他的左手按着大般若的脖颈和肩膀向下，直到抚摸着他的手腕内侧，修长手指伸入他的黑色皮质手套贴着更高温的掌心打着圈，带着不紧不慢的从容。

温热气息撤开，小龙对上大般若的视线，抬起恋人的右手腕，咬住手套的指端取了下来。“别急。”大般若低低喘着气，却仍带着笑，被摘下手套的右手拇指尖轻轻按着小龙的紫色耳钉，“嘛，这很像你的眼睛。”小龙不语，握着大般若的另一手吻他指尖，“那就多看看。”

小龙放开撑在车窗的左手，找了个靠枕垫在大般若脑后，一手摩挲他的腰际——跟长船家其他几位比起来，大般若的身材尤其地纤细——另一手贴着他西服马甲从胸口逡巡至发热的腿根。彼此所有的扣子都完完整整地扣着，衣物一件未松，但爱与欲的盛宴到底没法为其禁锢。直到小龙埋在大般若颈间流连亲吻时，才伸手解开了身下人的马甲和衬衫的扣子，顺便扯开了自己的衬衫。

狭小的空间很快便引燃早已跃起的火星，大般若本是白皙的锁骨与胸膛也泛起浅色，淡红痕迹从脖颈绽至胸前，锁骨还留下一个不深不浅的咬痕。小龙的金发早已不知什么时候散开，大般若轻笑着推了推腻在自己颈间的小龙，“别那么急，痒。”

小龙一甩长发，却听话地放过了大般若的脖颈，把衬衫的领子扯得更开，倾身含住了他胸前的樱红，齿尖与舌尖灵活的运动，加以温热气息激得他胸膛起伏，手搭在毛茸茸的金发上却不知如何是好。

“喂……另一边也稍微……”小龙换边时长发因方才的水渍粘了几丝在之前照顾过的地方，大般若有种微妙的感觉，虽然眼下这时也只能由着年轻人折腾了。只是确实是过久与心上人没有如此肌肤之亲，小龙先前已经让自己习以为常的爱抚，如今成了每一分燥热与冲动的祸首。

当小龙拉下大般若的西裤裤链时，大般若快意而期待，配合他的动作褪下。小龙俯下身时，大般若腿间微微的刺痛因亲吻啃咬而传来，无需多时就留下一个个艳红痕迹，像是雪原开出的红梅。小龙伸手握住大般若微微反着水光的性器，套弄的动作一如既往地熟练，大般若一手压在额前，喘息压抑，面色的潮红愈发明显——即使在黑暗中看得不真切，一段时间后还是交代在了小龙手里，高潮后的他朝着年轻恋人柔柔一笑，“需不需要我帮你？”

小龙随手扯了纸巾擦了擦手，附在大般若耳边说：“那等会儿……”脸上却微微一热，明明不是两人第一次，却每次都能被长辈不经意的一句话撩得略有难为情。

小龙往手上涂了不少润滑液，直到抬起大般若的腿，在恋人后穴轻轻按压以让对方适应时，他还是不禁喉头一紧。就着一片湿润，小龙缓缓推进自己的手指，心底默默数着数，三……不忘去看身下大般若的神色。大般若微微启唇，炽热的吐息尽数融进小龙唇齿间，明明喘息越来越重，还带着笑安慰略有紧张的小龙，“没事的，”大般若抬手抚摸小龙的脸，“又不是第一次，用你最擅长的方式……嗯——”

原本一直压抑的低声呻吟音调陡然拔高，小龙清楚那意味着什么，再次将手指慢慢推进，以让恋人做好最后的适应，大般若拨开小龙披散在面前的碎发，“可以了。”  
“你在害怕什么？”

得到大般若的回应，小龙低头吻了一下他的薄唇，腰间被大般若的脚踝蹭了蹭，便挺身慢慢将自己进入。

感受到大般若攀在自己肩膀的指尖猛然收紧，小龙再次抬头看他的脸，发丝凌乱地披散在黑色座椅上，夜灯下泛着银光，在潮红的身体上银河般的披散垂落，着实好看的紧——只属于自己的。他用手抚开遮了大般若眼尾的几缕银发，不知什么时候起已经变得嫣红，小龙一边吻着大般若眼尾，一边低声安慰着他，身下的动作谨慎却也有绝对的侵占。

“怎么样，您还好吗？”小龙小心翼翼地问，本来难耐而期待的大般若忽然被他这番措辞逗笑了，自己也不是在性事里拘束的人，由着自己用带着呻吟的语调调笑他，“小龙……嗯……哈啊……小龙，怎么，突然喊起敬语来了？”

“我——”小龙也才意识到被戳到这点，下意识地收紧了按在大般若腰间的手指，那一节白生生的腰肢上的殷红顿时明显了几分。他不是不明白自家恋人调笑自己的用意，在几次浅浅的挺入与抽出的适应性动作后终于开始了最为擅长的方式。

他手仍紧紧揽住大般若的腰，身下的动作快了不少，随之充斥在耳畔的是人体与织物的摩擦声，真枪实弹身体互相撞击的声音，令人面红耳赤的水声，当然还有让自己上瘾一般喜爱的恋人的喘息与呻吟。

“嗯……哈啊……是那里……。”大般若最终还是没了与小龙调笑的心思。小龙景光在他身上放任他自己的年轻，一次次有力深入的抽送把自己推向更高的地方，指尖扣紧对方后背，留下一道道红痕。粉色的发带悄然垂落，金或银的长发凌乱地披散在两人肩头和胸前，又交缠在一起，与白皙并缀着淡红痕迹的身体构成诱人图景。

小龙渐渐在其中找到了感觉，将自己的性器从湿软炙热中尽数撤出，感受着愈发柔软的内壁对自己的挽留，复又尽数挺入，他俯身在恋人耳畔交换温热气息。大般若的樱红色眼眸早已氤氲着一层水汽，模模糊糊，眼睫轻轻的翕动仿佛蝴蝶——能在小龙心中掀起巨浪的蝴蝶，呻吟的音调音量终于不受任何拘束，在小龙粗重的喘息中时高时低，单向玻璃映着交叠爱抚的人影，情欲一步步燃尽了狭小的空间。

一次一次地顶撞，水声与肉体交合的声音令人心跳加速。小龙放开揽在大般若腰间的一只手，另一手再度贴着他汗湿的衬衫。大般若的酒红色衬衫虽还穿在身上，却被汗湿一块一块地贴在身体，扣子不留一粒地敞着，深色调与白皙肌肤对比鲜明。

小龙贴着他的身体抚摸时，还注意到了大般若又重新硬起的性器，和开始贴近茎身的修长手指。小龙视线又落在掩映在银色长发间的粉色缎带，忽然动了动心眼，单手握住大般若瘦削的手腕，另一手用发带系住了它们，不由分说又是一记到底的进入。

“啊……！哈啊……小龙你做什么！？哈啊……”明明即将高潮却不被允许的感受，让樱红眼眸浸润的水汽更加明显，仿佛从清水里捞出的樱桃，就着点点生理泪水，眼尾的嫣红丝毫不被银发掩盖。

“大般若……我想，我让你射……”小龙声音喑哑，再次加快了身下的动作，两人紧密契合的地方温度炽热。在小龙先前一番折腾后，大般若的腿几乎没了力气，由着小龙架在肩膀上，身体随着小龙的顶弄起起伏伏，并且幅度越来越大，带着红印的臀部随之晃动，微微张合的后穴始终贪婪地受着小龙性器的运动。感受到小龙揽得自己越来越紧，低沉粗重的喘息砸在自己耳畔，大般若攀着小龙的肩头放松着自己，“嗯啊……唔——”呼吸随着小龙覆上他嘴唇的动作被攫取。

“大般若长光。”  
“我爱你。”

在小龙哑着声音告白时，大般若在又一轮唇齿交融间陷入高潮的癫狂，收缩的后穴一股一股地接纳着小龙的温热浊液。小龙景光从他耳边起身看他，大般若被撞得涣散迷离的眼神聚焦在小龙雪青色的眼眸，脸上仍是柔和的神色，抬起有些使不上力的手，撑起身子吻了吻小龙的额头。

无需再多言。深知彼此都是心中不可代替的人，身边长长久久，如此便好。

小龙把疲惫的大般若扶下车，大般若便由着他把自己抱着回家进了浴室，看着并不轻松的年轻恋人气喘吁吁的样子笑出了声，轻轻刮了一下小龙的鼻子，又对着小龙的唇亲了一下，忽然想起了什么似的开了口。

“不过，小龙。”  
“怎么了？”  
“你 今 天 没 戴 套 。”

“啊……这……”明明和恋人浸在温热水中，小龙忽然觉得脊背升起一阵凉意。

“算了，下不为例。不过，作为补偿……”大般若笑着，揽着小龙景光的脖子跨坐在他身上，唇贴着小龙的唇轻声道，“你还没试过这样吧。”

双唇相贴。  
夜还很长。


End file.
